The Archer meets The Demon Dog & The Purple Haired Pixie
by Lavender Harpy
Summary: Daryl Dixon goes out hunting and comes across a Big discovery. Ruzzette Marlind a British girl born and raise stuck in America because her parents decided they needed to vacation in Georgia usa left alone with no one but her gigantic dog Diesel in a house she'd never known that her parents had bought because they could
1. The suprise

A/N Okay so HI ALL! I am writing a TWD fanfic now. It's been stuck in my skull since I first found out that Norman Reedus was going to play Daryl Dixon. *fangirl* I love scary stuff but it took me a long while to get into TWD because of all the monsters out there Zombies freak me out more then any. Also letting you know now a few things will be changed around to set my character in the right way.  
EDIT/ I am going to in fact post two completely different version of this story on Mibba. I am Priests-Glytch on Mibba. BECAUSE I got inspired to actually take on the challenge of writing my character into the whole series basically from the time at the quarry on. This is a different point that I started because I needed to have the slightly comedic first meeting between Daryl and Ruzzette.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing other then characters that you can not find in a google search. Primarily Ruzzette and her giant dog Diesel. Ruzzette will gain the nickname mini bitch from Merle and Rue from anyone that doesn't want to say her full name.

Chapter 1: The Archer meets The Demon dog & The Purple Haired Pixie

"Daryl be safe okay?" Carol hugged the cross bow toting redneck, Daryl just shrugged it off and muttered a response. He liked Carol fine but she wasn't his type and he felt like she was just grasping to who she could since losing her daughter. He didn't mind so much being there for her but that was it. He wasn't about to start fucking or dating anyone in this shit hole zombie nightmare world. He set off kicking his cycle to life, tearing through the prison gate opening fast to let Merle and Carl get the gates closed back up. No biters getting through. None getting him. He traveled far out on his motorcycle looking for supplies along the way, picking up a few things here and there he got out to the more densely forested areas keeping to the roads and then walking the back ways after hiding the cycle and scouting for walkers.  
Cracking his neck and stretching a bit he headed in. The thick canopy of trees did nothing for the heat blazing above. He'd grown up with no air conditioning and no luxuries like it. A damn hose spraying out water was his pool as a kid. The CDC would have been perfect to stay in had the "good" doctor not lost his shit.  
After walking and tracking smaller animals the walkers hadn't munched, he'd gathered about ten but as he was going to make a arch he came across a large overly fancified house set in a wide clearing in the forest, he could hear the buzz of a generator and the stream he'd caught a few animals at ran along behind the house, probably what kept the generator going. What interested him more was the modified Honda Magna 750, with a tall covered side car, the side car itself also moded didn't have a normal seat but a flat super cushioned base. He searched around the perimeter and found a few Walker corpses burnt extra crispy. He went back to look at the motorcycle, it had three large egg shaped trailers welded to the ass end of the bike to make sure they didn't unhook. The tank was full, he looked at the side car one more time and found pitch black dog hairs. He knew he needed to inspect the inside of the house, maybe there were survivors in there and they'd feel like sharing. If not he might have to kill them..."only if they are a clear threat!" ran through his mind. Rick and the old dr were making him soft.

Daryl's point of view  
Hot as Satan's ball sack god damn it! I need to teach a few more people to hunt with arrows lazy pricks.  
I trekked as silently as possible, through the stupidly crunchy grass and leaves, hoping and praying that I find some kind of meat for everyone to eat. A stag or something. Anything HUGE. Lori was going to need some fucking protein for that little shit kicker growing in her. No luck with large game just beavers, squirrels, a few snakes and three or four gophers. Fuck it, skin 'em all and no one knows the difference. I was going to head back in an arch across the river but the path I chose brought me to this god awful ugly ass house. Rich people had clearly lived here, the buzz of a generator caught my attention along with the modified Honda Magna totting three trailers and a sidecar...a side car with a plastic dome like covering...the fuck... was someone driving the pope around? It's even air conditioned! That bike is not meant to have three big ass trailer attached like that.  
I carefully checked the water behind the house finding it also kept the generator running, so the person or people that live...lived? here were smart. Maybe they wanted to share. Mayber they were dead, there were crispy corpses off the the side of the house. Too fucking big for one person...were those bodies walkers or the owners of the house? Who burned them? Too many damn questions I need to get inside this fancy ass house.

Ruzzette's Point of View  
I looked around through the windows five times to make sure there weren't any fucking walkers. Gawd, my mum and dad said leaving London and taking the summer to come to BACKWOODS AMERICA was a great idea. No! I wanted to go to Ireland and even maybe Africa to help at orphanages and be useful. But what do we do? FUCKING AMERICA. And no not New York or Chicago or New Orleans nooooooooooo we come to Atlanta fucking Georgia! They said we had family out here. News to me. We weren't even here a month and suddenly it's the bleeding zombie apocalypse. I went from feeling like Heidi or Scarlet O'Hara to fucking Tank Girl crossed with world war Z and Night of the living fucking dead. The two things my parents did right by me was paying extra so I could bring my baby Diesel and my damn Magna... Well my parents did a lot right by me... that's- sigh that's why I'm still kicking and screaming.  
Anyway after I am satisfied that the grounds and what I can see of the tree line are void of fucking zombies and strangers, I climb the blissfully non-creaky stairs hitting the second floor landing and stripping my clothes as I go. Diesel, my huge ass dog, trails behind me keeping his ears perked. Big bastard. I love my dog! Big ass Olde English . Scares the fuck outta most survivors I ever seen. He can smell and hear the walkers before I do and lets me know. My only family left. Shaking the bad memories from my head I pop open the dye box already waiting on the bathroom sink, setting it all up I grab the combs I use, strip off my bra and panties.  
I make damn sure my daggers are in reach and my tasers as well. Standing against the sink and leaning over it to get close enough to the mirror I check just how much my roots are showing, I love that my hair is naturally white blonde. It means I don't need to bleach it just pour the dye on. Looks like my hair's grown a good three inches since I last dyed it. Hmm time flies when you have no clocks. I don't bother with gloves instead just dealing with the purple stains to my skin. I care not, ha who is going to judge me? Certainly not Diesel.  
I've sat in silence waiting to the dye to soak through my thigh length hair, leaving one free hand clean to occasionally reach over and pet Diesel as he keeps his guard outside the bathroom. He looks like a big black lion with the cut of his hair. Again I laugh to myself. "Diesel, up for a jog after I wash my 'air out?" He ruffs quietly having learned fast that his normal loud barks are no no's. I grinned like a Cheshire cat ruffling the fur on his head, leaning down to kiss his bushy forehead. Best bloody dog I have ever known in my sixteen years of life. I step back into the bathroom and angle the mirror just how I need it.  
My fingers working in the cool goop, the shit smells slightly like fake grape. Not my favorite scent but better then harsh chemicals.

—

Neither Daryl nor Ruzzette knew either existed let alone were about to meet. Daryl silently and oh so carefully picked the lock to the back door, keeping his eyes peeled and ears open. He heard nothing and no one, still he caught the easily opened door before it could bump the stand behind it. No use making it easy for whatever to know he'd come in uninvited. The house had air conditioning. It was so strong he became clammy instantly. Whoever lived here was still here, and into cleaning. House smelled of febreeze and dryer sheets. So running water working electricity cleaning standards. Must be a fag,  
woman wouldn't survive this fucking long alone. That license… it was foreign with temp local tags…  
He ran over possible greetings in his head feeling like a fucking idiot the whole time. One thing prominent in his skull. The stairs didn't squeak. Not even the slightest creak. Well built and treated.

Ruzzette has just finished the second bottle of dye stowing the bleach kit for it with the other sets of bleach packs in the former soap bar basket. Liquid soap and a loofa sponge were the way to go for her. Just as she was twisting her hair off her bare back and shoulders she heard Diesel thump his tail, and stomp growling. No thoughts no pausing, she let go of her hair swiped her hands across her stomach and thighs to rid them of excess dye, and in the same motion snatched her daggers, aiming and throwing toward the stairs inches from the intruders nose. She could see in that short span of time that it was a human male and not a walker. Walkers tended to not be sexy. They didn't carry and point crossbows at dogs either. Just a lot of nom nom and gurgle, gurgle. "Get tha' fuckin' cross bow off me baby or next dagger goes to your brain!" She mentally cheered at how bad ass she sounded, the intruder looked scared… and of more then Diesel… although his shock might be from a random naked girl holding weapons. She didn't have time for shame!

_

Daryl's POV.

I'd made my way across the living room and through the dining rooms before finding the flight of stairs leading to the second floor. So far no one in sight or hearing. Maybe they were out on a supply run. Just cresting the top of the stair case I jerked my head in the direction of the barely muffled thump my eyes landing on a crazy ass dog, fucker looked more like a tank then a damn dog… wolves ain't even that fucking big, as a knife shot past my face, I realized there was a very naked girl covered in dark blotches, purple blotches, had she been beaten recently? I had hit the floor, rolled and aimed my crossbow at her dog at the first knife toss from her. She was really fucking naked! I did my best to keep my eyes on the larger threat of the dog, in no way dismissing the girl, who was clearly dangerous.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Introductions & Explanations

Daryl had stayed on the ground in a ridiculous stare down with the buck naked young woman and her huge dog. All three unmoving, unsure of what to do. The girl had swore a few times, telling the redneck that if he so much as blinked wrong he was getting a knife to his face.  
She had swore some more and her dog had snapped his jaws harshly.

Daryl's POV

This is fucking stupid, crazy little girl, huge ass dog, my nuts are hurting from how I landed. Fuck!  
I gotta get up. I gotta talk to this kid she's covered in bruises and they look fresh and her hair is all matted and greasy even though she's in this nice ass house. Why the fuck do people treat kids like shit! Pisses me off to no end. I decide to say fuck it and set my crossbow down so I can get up. Either that or my nuts might fall off, Merle would get a kick outta that for sure the ass hole. Slowly I get up real careful and calm showing I ain't gonna hurt her or the hellhound. "Listen kid, I rolled funny and need to get up, ain't gonna hurt ya none." She launched another knife at me, I admit I yelped as it landed between my fingers. "Fucking shit! KID SAID I AIN'T NO DAMN THREAT!" I shot up faster not worrying bout her dog only her. She had killer aim. I could tell she missed on purpose each time, I left the dagger alone seeing she had some how snatched up a damn taser.

She aimed the taser at me and I just stood there hands up, wondering if this kid is waiting for her parent or abuser to come home. Maybe I can get her to talk about it and make her come with me. Let her know she can bring her dog. "Look, sweetheart…my name is Daryl. I'm not going to touch you. I don't hit women or girls. Don't hit kids." I sighed heavily knowing I needed to get her away from the ass hole tearing her up. "You'll be safe with me and the group I live with. There are other kids a boy bout 13 and a girl round your age. You ain't gotta stay with the fucker what beat you and left them bruises all over ya. We are nice people…well my brothers an asshole but he don't hit kids either. And-" I shut my mouth real fast when the girl started cackling like a little fucking witch. I didn't see a joke here.

She literally doubled over laughing, her dog kept his big blue eyes on me, still ready to attack if he needed.

Ruzzette's POV

The man had gotten up and squeaked really cutely when I played toss and dice with his fingers. He needed to be afraid of me. But when he fully got up I nearly melted watching the defined and roped cords of muscles in his upper arms and shoulders. He looked at me again, my face still fierce and showing ZERO signs of the hot dayum that's one pretty yankee boy! Thoughts running through my brain. I'd clean house in a poker game. I mentally slapped myself knowing that this guy might pull something if I fell for his shit and got distracted. When the last dagger in my hands had flown at him I reached back snatching my taser and aiming in quick silent movements. The stranger put his hands out yelling that he was no threat, his voice broke at one point and gave me gooseflesh. Damn it! He looked me over which in itself nearly got him electrocuted. I'm so freaking naked! Hate it hate it! Ugh! His face held …sympathy and he called me a kid and sweetheart. I wanted to smack him a good one for trying to take the piss on me. I was about to tell him off when he kept talking and saying I didn't need to stick with whoever had kicked my shit in. Something about he had nice friends that don't hurt kids. I was so lost at what he meant, then, then he brought up the "bruises" covering my arms, face and abdomen. I looked down fast and figured it out fast. I snorted and tried to shut up but then lost it at how endearing and seriously worried he was about me a complete stranger. Not to mention he didn't look the type to just pour his heart out or show concern of any kind, least of all to strangers. This was to much and he was wrong about the marks on me, I doubled over and cackled, not my nicest laugh but oh how hilarious this was. I hadn't laughed this hard since back in London. I nearly fell over. Knew I was still safe and Diesel was there to keep me safe. "Oh hehee. No... pffft…no!" I kept laughing and the guy just stared at me like I'd lost it.

Catching my breath I stood up and pointed to my mass of marks. "Ahem." I grinned ear to ear. "No ones abusing me, mister, these aren't bruises. My 'air ain't dirty none either. It's 'air dye. Purple 'air dye. An it… well it stains everyfin it touches, skin included." I sighed knowing I needed to rinse off, this guy didn't seem like some ass hole bent on hurting me. And that was a first. Last time I'd run into anyone round Georgia that had survived had always tried fucking me over… or died. Come to think of it how long had I been on my own…?  
I felt a tidbit bad cause the mans face went cherry red and his posture changed. He felt like an idiot. I felt he was cute. Which is bad. I get stupid over gorgeous men. "Not a kid either sweetie. I'm seventeen. Nearly eighteen, if I still 'ave me days straight. But uhhh… speakin' of the stains and such… I need to rinse off. You need to sit on the fuckin' toilet in 'ere an not move or try noffin'. Diesel will make sure ya don't try anyfin'." I stepped to the side of the bathroom door to let …Daryl. He said his name is Daryl. Mm right Daryl. Right so I let him go past me, us both clearly and thankfully ignoring my extreme nudity. He sat down easy on the lowered toilet lid, Diesel the big bad ass took up his post directly sitting between Daryl's knees scowling. Say what you want but dog's aren't dumb as rocks they are loyal and smart and wonderful. So when I say my dog scowls I mean he SCOWLS. I giggled in my head while aloud I said, "good boy. Neither one o ya move till I am done, Diesel will chomp your long and danglies off right fast."  
I smiled like a smart ass and hopped in the shower quickly closing the thankfully solid black none see through shower curtain. While I love my dog he stares when I shower. So three months ago round winter time I had taken him on a supply run and snagged the black shower curtains.

Turning the water on I shrieked at the sudden blast of cold water just like I always do, never have waited for the water to heat up then get in. I heard both Daryl and Diesel shift, I sighed and told em why I squealed, Daryl chuckled a bit before falling silent once more. I knew I was safe from Daryl. Diesel wouldn't let his mommy down. When my mass of thick hair FINALLY stopped bleeding purple into the water I sighed happily and grabbed my shampoo nearly breaking into song but stopping before making a peep. Holy hell I always sing in the shower. Almost forgot the guy was there. Way to used to being alone.  
I worked the shampoo in thoroughly loving the savory, sweet scent of bananas filling my nose. I love bananas, when was the last time I had some? I silently yelled at myself to pay attention for out of place sounds. Nothing was off other then the obvious third set of lungs breathing softly. I scrubbed the shampoo from my hair and then rapidly worked my banana scented conditioner tapping my foot for the whole five minutes I needed to leave it in, scrubbing my lemongrass and basil scented body wash over my skin working to get the dye out as best I could. I heard light thumps as I leaned to scrub my legs, I instantly stood and poked my head out the shower curtain only to see Diesel getting scratched behind his ears by Daryl. "You traitor!" I glared at my dog then at Daryl, closing the curtain fully again. My dog what hates all men… even me dad just suddenly lets this complete stranger pet him. Hmm.

Finishing the shower faster I reached my hand out snatching my hair towel. I wrapped my hair twisting and knotting it up using the built in elastic loops that came attached to the hair towel. I ripped open the shower curtain and stepped out, feeling my more devious side rising up. This and Daryl was sitting in front of my clothes. Fuck it. Won't hurt to get his attention and test his honor since my traitorous dog seemed to like him. My eyes on my cargo camo jeans, the two muscle shirts I was going to layer and my panties bra and undies I leaned toward Daryl reaching out to grab them leaning my still naked and glistening wet body over him. Daryl growled in clear anger reaching back to snatch up my clothes and shove them at me, he stood and nearly knocked me over as he stomped out of my bathroom Diesel growling and following him so as to not let the man out of his sight.  
So the redneck was respectful… clearly not a pig. Good points for him. But I would test him more so I could be certain and well for fun. I smirked hearing him stomp down the stairs and Diesel growling at him. I wondered how long I could distract him and keep him here… hell maybe I'd pack up and go with him. I just… I need a reason to leave other then this guy seems nice and has muscles for days. My parents …this was the last place we'd been as a family before the madness of zombies happened. I chewed my bottom lip getting my clothes on fully.

Daryl's POV

My face went scarlet when the petite teen laughed at me. I hate getting laughed at. I felt like a fucking moron for not noticing she was just covered in hair dye. DAMN IT! I wanted to punch a wall.  
She seemed real keen on laughing at me more as she explained. But she didn't say where her family was. I quickly decided to play nice and see if the kid would come back to the prison with me and meet the others. Wasn't right for a girl to be out on her own like this.  
Especially in a fuckin' zombie apocalypse. She seemed a bit flighty… not stupid. She clearly weren't no idiot making me sit in the bathroom with her dogs nose practically vacuuming and steaming my dick.  
Fuck. She even said the dog would eat my family jewels. She was mouthy and bossy. But like I said smart. You could see she knew what she was doing. I had to laugh a bit when she shrieked in the shower, its obvious what happened.  
She sounded embarrassed as all hell for squeaking. She, Carl and Beth would make nice. I stayed still and silent so as not to agitate the dog… Diesel she called him. Looked like a freaking semi any ways. I reached out steadily and scratched behind the dogs ears gaining his approval.  
I smiled a bit when his tail wagged and thumped. All dogs liked the ear scratch. I snapped my head up to see the girl…shit she never said her name. I'd ask her later. After she was fully dressed and we weren't in the bathroom.  
She was glaring first at her dog, she called him a traitor as I was still rubbing his ears and petting his head, her eyes locked with mine for a second, she then snapped the shower curtain closed again. I heard her grumble some and then she was rinsing off and the water turned off.  
Her not so stained anymore arm shot out to grab this funky looking towel that she clearly used a lot as it was also stained varying shades of purple. It had rubber bands and shit on it. Women. She snapped the shower curtain open again her hair completely covered in the weird towel. The rubber bands holding it at certain spots. Huh that's actually useful. I kept my eyes up on her face refusing to come across like some filthy perverted fuck.  
She had a look on her face, she wasn't focused on me. Her eyes were… HOLY FUCKING FUCK! I wrenched back as she tried to lean over me her tits nearly touching my shoulder, flustered and not amused I twisted to see where she was reaching saw her clothes snatched em and shoved them at her. Shooting past her naked little crazy ass and out of the bathroom. I stomped down the hall and stairs. What the fuck was the bull shit on repeat in my brain. I heard her dog follow me as I made my way back outside. The fuck was she trying to pull. Crazy little bitch! Tch! I scanned the area and the tree line making sure there were no walkers and wondering just how she kept walkers away from here. Diesel pushed his head against my ass, nearly knocking me over. Big ass fucking dog. He could tell I was pissed. I signaled him to follow me since he seemed to take a shine to me along with following the girls orders.  
We trekked around the perimeter of the house and the trees keeping silent and careful.  
Coming back round to the front of the house, just in time to see her. Crazy little thing spotted us and smiled, she had nice lips and white teeth. Sweet smile. I'd need to get my ass kicked by Merle when I got back for that thought. What am I doing acting like a perv.  
She waved a bit and came over fully clothed. Her pants her those baggy cargo type full of pockets. Camouflage colored. A Orange muscle shirt under a camo colored camisole. Her belt and boots full of daggers and knives a crossbow strapped to her back. "You got a name midget?" I snapped at her still irritated that she had messed with me.

Her smile turned into a look of murder. She had issues about her shortness. Heh. "I ain't no bloody oompa loompa fuck head. My name is Ruzzette! My friends called me Rue. You ain't no friend of mine. You get to call me miss Marlind." She grimaced and snapped her fingers, Diesel left my side and came to stand beside her. Jesus the beast nearly dwarfed little miss brat.  
Just what we need a mouthy little hothead… She's like me. Tch! Damn it.  
"Don't call me fuck head ya mouthy midget. Ain't fucking calling ya Miss anything. Maybe I'll call ya little bitch."  
Ruzzette stiffened and snarled at me. "I am not LITTLE!" She nearly screamed. Slapping her hands over her mouth she looked around for walkers. I looked around as well, thinking that making this kid scream wasn't the best idea… hot heads the pair of us.  
She glared at me more, turning on her heel and stomping back in the house. I followed them both trying to figure out how to make her come along. If I just left her out here I'd get a shit storm from EVERY one. Shit I don't need. She seemed capable of living on her own and thriving. But I kinda wanted to keep her safe as well. Just a teen on her own. Like I said it ain't right. No matter how lippy the little bitch is.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	3. Really Crazy Or Just Spazzy?

Chapter THREE

Heading out

Daryl's POV

After grudgingly agreeing that I'd not let anyone mess with her or her dog she agreed to come with me and check out the rest of the group.

Knowing them they'd gush over her and Carl would love Diesel, Beth would be happy to have another teen to talk to though I could see how they'd not get along. During our conversation we'd had three more arguments and I remembered I needed to go hunting some more. I asked her about her family and she just told me they were dead and left it there.  
She was upset on the subject so I played nice and didn't push. I sat outside keeping an eye out for trouble Diesel real happy to lay next to me, while Ruzzette ran around in her house getting extra shit together, she forced a window open to stick her head out and ask if any one there needed more clothes and if they needed baby wipes and soaps and other shit like that. I said if she could fit it she could bring it.  
She smirked winked and forced the window shut again. She came out ten minutes later her shoulders drooping with the weight of the four backpacks she'd slung on herself and the two massive suitcases she drug with her. "What the fuck is all that kid?" I walked up to help her with a few of the heavier packs and suitcases. She growled presumably from me calling her kid again but didn't answer she dashed back in the house and came out lugging more things.  
She apparently took the bring what you can carry as a fucking challenge.  
I eyed her sighing.  
She grinned like a shark dragging her own load to her modified Honda Magna passing it to reach the trailers. They all had side doors which was good. Rue seemed a little clumsy in some aspects. She opened the padlocks and the regular lock that came with the trailers and proceeded to stack things in each trailer according to what went where. I could see that there were more then one cooler and they both were covered in condensation. Just what all did she pack!? I helped when she asked but mostly kept my ass out of little miss firecrackers way. She ran in and out of the house at least five more times, zipping past me even in this heat. Hyper.  
I made ready to ask her a few questions but thought better of it. I wasn't one to talk much and I felt like I'd read this purple haired pixie and entire novel.

Ruzzette's POV

Daryl was too damn delicious for words. He just picked up my first load of supplies with out so much as a exhale of exertion. Strong arms starting to glisten from the heat. I didn't really feel bothered with the heat. I liked it. Now Rain would irritate me at this moment because All the needing to be dry items would get soaked and my hair might bleed, even with it being in a bun. No heat is better. More sunlight means less Zombies! I wondered if this group of Daryl's knew that the extreme heat slowed these wankers down.  
Probably. Daryl seemed pretty amazed at my packing skills. Clearly curious about the cold stuff. Though he didn't say anymore. Which confirmed my earlier musings that he didn't normally talk this much. My parents had a big ass deep freezer in our basement here. I just grabbed all of it. Loads of lunch meats and steaks and whole chickens and what not.  
Even think there was a freaking turkey or two that I'd grabbed. I figured why the fuck not, Daryl had said something about a pregnant chick.  
My parents …no my DAD liked filling that damn thing more and more each time we went out even if it wasn't to shop at all. He'd say of hey we should get some blahblahblah and then we'd go and he'd "casually" meander around while mom and I knew what was up. I'd always made sure to grab at least four different books to read, and some shirts. My mum just grabbed what we actually needed. I laughed when my dad came back with a cart full of assorted meats. My mum would lovingly scold him, we'd get all the stuff mine included and get back here. We made dad lug the meat in to put away himself. I miss my parents. They would NOT approve of me flirting with Daryl. Considering I am fairly sure he is thirty something. Technically though I hadn't flirted that had been a test to see if he could be trusted. I still needed to test him a bit more. I cracked my knuckles moving a few more Items around and making stellar room for the rest of the things I needed to take to make these people like me. This was another part of testing to see if Daryl was trustworthy. Take most of if not all the shit I had that is need and see if the group of his tries to kill and grab.  
He said they were hold up in a bloody prison for Christ's sake. Though to be fair it made a whole lot of sense. Sturdy walls big fucking fences. Locking gates and barbed wire. He mentioned that they still needed to clear out some other sections which was fine and I hoped he didn't think I was just going to sit on my bum and not do any work. I made one more trip back inside for crates of water and juices. I felt like a right proper American with my horde of foods and clothes and such. I had packed up my dads and mums clothes to take with me. The business suits and what not stayed behind.  
The fancy dresses as well. I grabbed a few of my Grand uncle thrice removed on my mother's side that we'd been visiting when the world went mad. He was a larger guy, nothing grotesque just beefy. All these clothes would go to good use one way or another.  
I headed back out side seeing that it was well past noon and we still needed to make it back to Daryl's motorcycle. I did hope he knew he was riding passenger behind me on my Magna. No way was tall tan and ripped taking my dog's seat.  
Not like he'd fit. I let my mind go pervert mode thinking about the fact that Daryl's arms would be around me and his tight chest would be on my back, then the kinky images came and I made small little pants feeling my face flush. I was completely zoned out in lala land when Daryl's hand nudged my shoulder. I snapped back to reality and he looked concerned. DEAR GODS DID I SAY SOMETHING ALOUD WHEN DAYDREAMING!? "You look all flushed? Drink some water 'fore we head out so ya don't go falling off ya bike while I'm driving."

That made my lusty daydream vanish real fast. "You have two options Daryl. Just two. Walk to wherever you left your bike whilst I drive circles round ya. OR ya play the good boy an ride passenger be'ind me while I drive." I smiled seriously. Daryl just looked at me. Grunting, he mumbled something like fuck it, bossy midget. I let it go, just pleased my overly hormonal self didn't blabber while I had been spaced out.  
The air was already starting to get a bit cooler out so I removed my crossbow sliding my favorite jacket on and hooking my bow to it's rack I'd welded onto the first trailer. Daryl seemed impressed that I had come up with so much stuff on my own. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not on his part. Did 'e think I was some kinda space cadet?

Daryl's POV

I was worried about the kid when she suddenly had frozen up and started getting red, thought she was gonna pass out then she kinda grinned and her breath got heavy. I'm no fucking moron and it was real clear she was daydreaming real hard and getting turned on. My eyes rolled hard. What the hell is this girl doing. Was she really crazy? Or just a spazzy teenager. Probably both.  
She did that short sharp whistle again, Diesel leaping into the open side car. Ruzzette hugged him, kissing his big wrinkled forehead. I watched her lean down and press a few buttons, the unmistakable sound of a car air conditioner kicking on. The fuck. Did this midget just modify everything? I mean its good that she did that and put the bullet proof dome over the side car so her dog wouldn't get hurt by stray walkers they drove past. There wouldn't be any risk of him over heating either. Clearly she loved her dog. He was really well trained. She hopped on to her seat and scooted forward settling her self comfortably, I couldn't help seeing the very top of her ass cheeks when she slid back to far and pulled her pants wrong. I covered my mouth and looked away as she adjust herself again. When I looked back she had Big aviator goggles on. She looked adorable. I'm goin' ta hell in a barbwire hand basket god damn it!  
I noticed her look up at me and smile. Big cheesy grin probably made all the little boys dick's get hard. I was going to punch myself for thinking about her as anything other then a kid needing to get out of this lone place. "Come on D. hop on. Just don't squish me. I dun like it."

I sighed adjusting my own crossbow before swinging my leg up and over the ass of the bike. She gasped as I thunked down behind her, I felt my stomach tighten. Definitely needing my ass kicked by Merle. I realized she gasped because my belt buckle had snagged the waist of her jeans and yanked when I had fully sat. She made a nearly inaudible sound when I detached us, her hips scooting higher on her seat thankfully giving me more room. I apologized for the buckle and she shrugged. I'm a god damn sick fuck.


End file.
